left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Riverbank
The Riverbank is the first chapter in Left 4 Dead 2's The Passing campaign. The Survivors of Left 4 Dead 2 meet the Survivors of Left 4 Dead at Jimmy Gibbs Junior's racing stock car, which was taken from The Atrium in Dead Center. The Left 4 Dead Survivors inform the Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors that the only way through is across the bridge, which is raised and doesn't have enough power to be lowered. The original Survivors inform them that if they can go around to the other side of the bridge, they can power up the generator to get across. Strategy Campaign *(Spoiler) Francis or Zoey are the only two who talk to you at the beginning and instruct you where to go. Louis doesn't talk to you because in one of the conversations in the The Port, Francis states Louis is injured (and who also looks that way), that is also the reason why he is on the mounted machine gun, and not moving around helping you out. Survival *One of the most effective strategies would be holding ON the tents. They're easy to jump on, just use the boxes around. M60 is, definately, not a weapon of choice in this situation - you'd best be having several snipers on your team. The infected will never get you from your back, and can be shot easily from the distance. However, two tanks and ammo's end tend to come at a time. If this happens, you'd better be ready to restart the round - just don't panic and try to do your best fighting off the towering inferno. Try to cover those who go for ammo. Melee is definately not a sidearm to be used here, as of Magnum being way better for the snipers and the Dual Pistols doing a great job for those who aren't snipers. Notes * The Survivors from Left 4 Dead return in this chapter. * Depending on which Left 4 Dead Survivor is met at the beginning (Zoey or Francis), there are several differences in dialogue through the rest of the campaign. * It is random whether Zoey or Francis will be the one to say that they can't lower the bridge because it has no power. * The music at the start of the campaign doesn't have a Southern tone like the rest of the game music, but rather, it has a creepy tone, which is a nod to the campaign music in the original game. Rather, the music is based on the music that would play at a party or a night club, seeing as the campaign has the theme of a "nightlife" city. * The instrumentals for the Midnight Riders song that plays on the radio at the wedding gazebo bears a striking similarity to the instrumentals for the Lynyrd Skynyrd song, Free Bird. * This is the level where you pass through a wedding, and most of the Infected there are wearing wedding clothes. There is a Witch bride, who spawns on a small platform every time. * The Witch Bride is a Panic Event. Startling or Cr0wning her will result in a horde attacking. * Starting the wedding music in the presence of the Witch bride will agitate her much faster than normal and from a further distance. She will attack the Survivor that started the music if not attacked by anyone else between the time the music starts to the time she is startled. * The Witch music that plays when you near the bride is a mixture of the original and a sinister version of the common wedding song "here comes the bride." * The Witch appears to become very easily startled if it is storming, which backs up the idea of Witches disliking storms, similar to Hard Rain. * The M60 may spawn in the first building, though it is very rare. * Similar to The Concert, you can stand near the microphone near the end of the chapter and use vocalizations, and they will be heard through the speakers. * You can walk through the barricaded windows in the building next to the racecar. References